Rogue Elite
by ConTheReb
Summary: Hell has been unleashed in the world of vale. lets see how our favorite heroines handle it.
1. Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing exept Dante. R.I.P. Monty Oum.

"Ahh!" a boy screamed out in pain. He had cuts and stab wounds all over his body. He had gotten many of those through being the practice dummy of one of the most "prestigious" and wealthy families. The Schnees. They had bought his father and mother at the same auction. Once he had been born, he was made a slave. He had been given a name, yet it's never been used. His name was Dante.

"Boy! Get back up! You aren't leaving until I master this technique!" snapped the girl standing across from him. She was his torturer, the one who caused so much of his pain. Weiss Schnee.

Dante slowly stood up only to be knocked back down be a backhand. He was seething. A growing chill began to permeate the room as if the heat was slowly being sucked out. Dante, however, began to heat up. His hands especially felt hot.

Dante began to stand back up. Weiss stabbed him in the stomach, and something snapped inside him. The temperature, which had been slowly dropping, plummeted suddenly and Dante ignored the rapier and looked down. His hands were on fire, yet he was not burned. The flames around his hands flared as his rage rose to boiling point. "No," whispered Dante, "Not anymore."

He grabbed the rapier with one hand only for it to melt in his grasp. The droplets fell to the ground as Weiss looked on in shock. She looked up in fear and saw a flaming fist making its way towards her face. She barely dodged it, but felt another fist slam into her gut searing through her shirt and severely burning her stomach. Dante leaned in and whispered; "Now you have a taste of all the pain you've put me through."

"Guards!, Help me!" Weiss shrieked in absolute terror only as the temperature dropped. Bang! Guards flooded the room and surrounded Dante. They took aim and shot him with enough tranquilizers to sedated twenty horses. Dante dropped to the floor and was dragged out of the room. Nobody noticed the temperature rise back to the original number.

Clang! The sound of metal clashing filled the cell. "Yo Dante! Ya got a visitor." A prison guard said.

"Thanks, Boris, let him in will you?" replied Dante.

He looked up and saw a middle aged man with silver hair. He wore a deep green jacket and had a cane embossed with silver along the ball handle. He wore khaki pants and black shoes someone would see a rich man wear.

"So just by the looks of you, you're a headmaster of some kind of combat school, you've come to recruit me for said school even though you have no clue of my past, what I'm in for and who I am. Lemme tell you something, I do not care." Dante deduced.

The man was flabbergasted. He could not believe how accurate the boy was, but he refused to show is surprise. "My name is Professor Ozpin, and yes, I would like to recruit you for my school, Beacon Academy."

"Sure why not. It's not like I have anything else to do." Dante said as he walked through the bars, they melted. "Just lemme get changed."


	2. Chapter one

Chapter One

Dante strolled over to the bullhead. The ship was riddled with rust and had missing bolts in places. The doors opened with a horrifying groan and he cautiously stepped into the cargo bay. He looked around and saw four girls sitting and they hadn't noticed him. Dante strided over to the nearest exit and sat his bag down with a thud.

The four girls quickly turned around and saw Dante. He looked them over and his eyes widened in surprise and memories flooded his conscious mind. Memories of pain, sorrow, and grief flashed through his mind at the speed of thought. "No, it can't be. Anyone but her," Dante murmured with a horrified expression.

"Hey, handsome. Name's Yang. Who'd you mean when you said that?" Yang asked cluelessly.

"No one you know," he replied with conviction.

Dante wouldn't have wouldn't have given her a more specific answer even if he trusted her. He stare at one of the cargo nets, but managed to keep all four in his sights. He was particularly worried about one of them, Weiss Schnee. He still had the Schnee family crest seared into the back of his hand. He rubbed the site of the brand beneath his gloves as he did when faced with the memories. The ones of his old life, his parents and sibling. Shaking his head, Dante stood up and moved over to a corner and drifted to sleep.

"Hello? She asked you a question. Answer it," Weiss said vehemously. She was unaware of who Dante was. She didn't even remember the things she did as she felt no guilt or pride.

Jolted from his sleep, Dante looked up and saw Weiss standing above him with her arms on her hips with an expression of anger. Dante replied in a robotic voice, " Lemme guess… you're a Schnee."

"Ah, someone else to recognize my…"

"Bitchiness? Please, don't insult my intelligence. Anyone could hear a Schnee a mile away based on their arrogance and racism." Dante interjected.

" Hey! No one talks to my teammates like that!" a short-ish girl with a red cape on exclaimed.

"And you are?"

"Ruby, team leader of Team R.W.B.Y.!" she replied excitedly.

"Nice to meet you."

" Why do you hate Weiss so much?" she asked with concern in her voice.

" It's not your problem and before any more questions, No."

"No?"

"No"

Dante stood up and sidled over towards th fourth and final member of the team. She wore a black and white shirth with black leggings. On her back were two swords with triggers. She was reading a book called _Ninjas of love._ " So… you're the quiet one?" Dante asker her. " And you haven't told them, have you? They're going to find out eventually and only one of them will judge you for it."

"What do you mean? And why would on one judge me?" she replied.

Dante had decided that he had talked to much. He stopped talking. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss kept trying to pry information out of him. After about a hour of attempts, Dante fell back to sleep. Yang suddenly remembered his bag and pointed at it. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all snuck over there and began rifling through his things. They found his prison suit, a burned Beacon Uniform, and several clips for a gun.

"Who need this much ammo? Why did he have prison clothes and why are…"

"Nosy little girls going through MY belongings?" Dante butted in.

They turned around slowly and saw that he had a KSG pointed at them. It had a silver gleam, and a holographic sight on the top. The barrel had a dark grey suppresser and the stock was nonexistent. "This baby has slug rounds. More than enough to bring this plane down. So tell me, Why search my stuff?" Dante said in a quiet threating manner. His voice sent chills down the spines of team RWBY.

"Umm… we wanted to know more about you." Stammered Ruby.

"Is there a reason you didn't ask me?"

"Because you didn't answer!" Weiss snapped.

"Well excuse me, Ice Bitch, I was sleeping."

"Argh! Why are you so... so…"

"Awesome? Amazing?" Dante jumped in. He picked up the bag and backed up towards a red button next to the emergency exit. He slammed the back of his head into it and blew of the door. "I never did get your name," he yelled over the scream of air speaking to the black clothed girl.

"It's Blake." She said in response.

"See you in class."

Dante jumped out of the plan and fell till he was out of sight. Ruby began to wonder what to tell Ozpin.

Dante could feel the win rushing around him, the resistance of his fall, and the sound of the air screaming in his ears as he raced towards the ground. He finally though it was a good time to implement his landing strategy. He turned himself upside up and channeld fire through his hand till he touched down in front of the academy.


End file.
